User blog:Ultraviolets/Wikian's Declassified: Degrassi Wiki Survival Guide
CLASSMATES: Kikichara (Ms. Tori)- a teacher who is afraid of talking to people in person, so prefers to teach from home. CrAsh (Jake)- the blonde King bee who runs the school. Watch your back around him, because he can and will steal yo girl. ♥Dorothyy♥ (Dorothy)- the friendly janitor who sleeps on her job and hates Vice Principal Syler. Her main goal in life is to hunt down Lincoln the weasel and send him to africa. Pearl Myers (Pearl)- an aspiring lawyer who is on the debate team. She never loses an argument and shows up out of nowhere. DeliaRivas (Lunchlady Delia)- a phsycic lunchlady who sees your future in her famous corn. Her food however, is horrible. ScottieTheHottie (Scott)- a dumb jock who loves playing soccer. He is always in his signature red track suit and kicking a soccer ball around. He is wanted by all the girls, but he is too oblivious to use it to his advantage. Misery Business (Kelly)- the main leader of the Big Booty Crew. If she sees you talking to Dave, she will get Yazzy to rip your head off because Dave is hers. HeartAche (Ash)- Dave's crush. She is co-captain of the basketball team with Jessy. She is a sweet girl who isn't very fond of Jake. ParcyDriancfan778 (Yazzy)- the muscle of the Big Booty Crew. She doesn't like Dave as much as Kelly, but she'll do anything to get to him. Don't be surprised if you end up in the hospital thanks to her. Erinulmerluv (Derek)- the only boy of the Big Booty Crew. He is the brains of the group and will manipulate you into not liking Dave. He doesn't have that much muscle, he leaves that up to Yazzy and Kelly. JessyPop (Jessy)- a level-headed girl and co-captain of the basketball team with Ash. She is the girl best friend of Dave, and the only one the Big Booty Crew lets talk to him. JosephBlue (CJ)- a scrawny boy infatuated with the Big Booty Crew. His haircut is horrible, and it looks like a Pineapple. Cheese45 (Cheese)- A girl with allergy problems so bad her nose is beet red from the pollen. She loves Des, but he does everything he can to avoid her. Kidencore (Xavier)- A smart, nice boy that can't shut up. He can talk for hours on end and annoys everyone. People usually have tape handy when around him. Stuphsoveralls (Dave)- a smart boy whose best friends are Des and Jessy. He writes a guide to get through Degrassi Wiki and helps everyone around him survive it. Vice Principal Syler seems to have it out for him, though. Chidori,1000 (Vice Principal Syler)- the vice principal no one likes. He has a siren hat and is always wearing sunglasses indoors. He especially hates Dave. Degrassi Fan (Cam)- An old nerd that used to be picked on by everyone. He now rules the school with Jake by his side. Lincoln Burrows (Lincoln the Weasel)- a pest that Dorothy wants to waste. Trent Phoenix (Trent)- a boy with a huge backpack that he uses to help sell weed. DallasCubs (Des)- a electronic wizz who can solve anything with the click of a mouse. His best friends are Jessy and Dave. LizzyHoran (Ms. Lizzy)- a guidance counseler who has MPD. Her intentions are for the best, and will always get to the root of the problem, but sometimes she has to be tougher on other kids. Rage&Love (Joanna)- A smart girl who has it out to beat Des at everything. Meg27 (Principal Meg)- a loving principal who is favored by everyone. Situationman (Mr. Chris)- The science teacher who also has it out for Dave but also has a sweet spot for him. 13missdaisy (Daisy)- Dave's cousin who loves to stir up trouble. ---- Episode 3: Dave: In a school full of wikians…. (Jake is seen being taken to the office by Vice Principal Syler and Mr. Chris while the Big Booty Crew leans up against the lockers) Dave: Weird people…. (Xavier is seen standing outside the bathroom while Cam runs in and Scott runs past Ash who is laughing at CJ) Dave: Bipolar teachers…. (Ms. Lizzy is seen yelling at Cheese and Ms. Tori looks at Pearl from her computer screen with Principal Meg shaking her head at Daisy) Dave: Strange happenings…. (Dorothy runs by chasing Lincoln while Trent puffs out smoke from his backpack) Dave: And ONE scary lunchlady… (Lunchlady Delia is seen throwing “meat” on Joanna’s plate) (Dave is seen dropping his guide on the ground) Dave: That’s me. (Jessy and Des wave hi to Dave) Dave: Me and these two people try to do the practically impossible. Help you survive Degrassi Wiki. (the Degrassi wiki logo is shown on the screen) ``` ~The next day~ Dave: Jessy, can I talk to you for a second? I need you to do something really really really important for me. Jessy: Sure! What is it? Dave: Go out with me? Jessy: Wut. Dave: I need to get the Big Booty Crew off of my case. They’re only scared of you. See where I’m coming from? Jessy: I got it. But I’m trying to get Scott to go out with me but every time I try to talk to him, he just acts stupid. Dave: I don’t think it’s an act…so is that a yes or no? Jessy: Sure I guess. But only until they get off your case, and you have to help me with Scott. Dave: Deal. ``` (The scene changes to the lunchroom where Jessy and Dave are walking hand in hand and everyone is staring at them, Kelly and Derek glare) Des: Wait, you two are going out?! (Jessy gives him a look and he knows the relationship is fake) Lunchlady Delia: I saw it in de corn. (smirks to herself) Ash: Oh, you two are an item now! That’s…great! (Ash shows a fake smile) Jake: Oh congrats you two! Me and Cam knew this was gonna happen! Well, I did. Cam, you owe me five bucks. Cam: Ugh. (rolls eyes and hands Jake a five dollar bill) Xavier: This is amazing! Not only will you guys be top couple, but possibly top world couple! Is that even possible, I mean there are a lot of couples but you guys have potential and I’m sure if there was a vote you’d probably win even though no one out of this state knows who you are but you could probably convince them! (Cheese covers his mouth) Kelly: Too bad Yazzy is suspended because of Joanna or else she’d beat Jessy to a pulp. Derek: Ugh! I know right. (Jessy walks by them and Kelly pulls her back) Kelly: Since when did you two become a thing? Jessy: Since he asked me out this morning. (She smiles) So now you can’t chase him anymore because he’s taken by me! (the lunchroom gasps and CJ is mouthing thank you to the ceiling) Derek: I give you two weeks. I bet you don’t even like him. Jessy: I do. (looks at Scott who is focused on his soccer ball) Dave: Girls and Derek…. Derek: Shut up, toots. You broke our heart. CJ: (from across the lunchroom) YOU WANT ME TO FIX IT? Derek: CJ LEAVE US ALONE! (CJ sighs and sits back down) Kelly: If you love him so much, let’s see ya kiss. (she gives a smirk) Dave: Woah…what? Derek: You heard the girl, pucker up baby cakes. Dave: Isn’t it too soon for that? We just started dating I mean… Kelly: I thought you LOOOVEEEDD her. See everyone! This relationship is fake! (Another loud gasp erupts and Lunchlady Delia stares at her corn, knowing what is going to happen next) Jessy: Oh just forget it. (she pulls Dave in and kisses him) END OF EPISODE 3 Category:Blog posts